Happy Valentines Day, Puppy
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: SetoJou : Very short story, and Jou is sad, review please


Happy Valentines Day, Puppy  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship, swearing, fluffiness!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine you hear me!?!? _  
  
Archive: Just let me know if you want it first  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Jou stood in the large sparkling kitchen of the Kaiba Mansion, all alone and doing the dishes to try and occupy his mind on something, *anything* to make him forget about this horrible day. This stupid, awful, waste of time day.   
  
"Stupid Valentines day." He grumbled, trying to hold back his miserable tears as he put his hands back into the hot soapy water to retrieve and clean another dinner plate. This day was just him and Mokuba eating alone. Kaiba had another important early morning meeting to attend this day, and he still isn't back.  
  
"The jerk." He grumbled to himself in a crackling voice.  
  
Seto had made it perfectly clear to him, at least a month in advance, that he had no intention of celebrating Valentines day with him because of how much he hated the holiday and how fake it was. Naturally this angered him, and they even had a few arguments over the subject, but in the end Jou gave in and said that it was fine. He usually was the one who did whenever they argued.  
  
But still, he didn't expect to get his heart ripped out altogether by the CEO on the day meant for love.  
  
In his opinion, last night was beautiful. Spent in each others arms and love making throughout the entire night. So when Seto woke up two hours earlier than usual and went to get his wallet before leaving, he was naturally concerned.  
  
The teen billionaire had obviously not intended to wake his puppy when he woke up, that much was certain.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"W-where are you going, Seto? It's three in the morning." Jou asked, shocked as he watched his Koi adjust his trench coat before grabbing his wallet and pocketing it.  
  
"Never you mind where I'm going." He said coldly before storming out, briefcase in hand as he left. Leaving Jou behind in bed, hurt while wondering what he'd done to upset him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That seemed like a lifetime ago, when it was strangely enough only nineteen hours ago. Not even a full day, but Seto had still not come home. Not even to eat the surprise Valentines day supper he'd cooked up, hoping to change his mind about the holiday.  
  
He supposed that he couldn't blame him for that considering he didn't know about it, but he still should've come home to him! Mokuba even tried to help by calling his office to see when he'd be coming back. He just gave his brother a message to tell him to stop bothering him while he worked. He had to fight to keep from bursting out in tears right then and there with how hurt he felt.  
  
"The jerk." He repeated while a few tears actually did slide down his face. Just because he hated the holiday didn't mean that he had to be so cruel to him on it. They used to fight like cats and dogs when they first got together, but he thought that they were over that!   
  
"Puppy? Are you crying?"   
  
'Shit, he's back.' Jou thought to himself while turning his head away, silently cursing at himself for not hearing him come in.  
  
"No." He whispered pitifully.  
  
Seto simply walked up to where he was standing and using one hand, turned his chin to face him. Jou didn't fight back, he didn't think he had the strength to at this point.  
  
Seto frowned once he saw the condition of his face, and reached his hand over to put the rather *large* bouquet of flowers he was holding on the counter before gently cupping his face. "What's wrong, pup?" He asked, worry in his eyes and voice but found nowhere else on his face.  
  
Jou wasn't looking at him though. His eyes were transfixed on the roses on the table. Normally he wasn't into flowers or anything, but he did think that they were beautiful. "Are those for me?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes." Was Kaiba's somewhat confused reply. "You said that you liked this holiday, right? So I went out and got you something." He said while reaching out and taking them before placing the whole thing in Jou's confused arms. "I had no idea what to get you, and I nearly had a stroke trying to think of things you'd like, so I just got these." He explained.  
  
Jou was in a complete state of shock. 'He was just in another one of his bitchy moods?!? That was it?!?' He thought to himself before quickly wrapping is arms around the brunets neck in a tight and very relieved hug.  
  
"Thanks Seto." Was all he could say to express how truly happy he was at this point.   
  
Kaiba hugged him, glad that he liked the stupid flowers consider how pissed off he was getting at not having anything to begin with. He would have preferred fireworks for his puppy, but it was a lot harder than he originally thought to be able to do that. So the roses just had to do.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you were crying now?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't care about me." Was the only answer he got.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard that. The very idea that he didn't care about his blonde was just plain stupid! "My stupid puppy." He said. But only in the fondest manner.  
  
"My big jerk." Jou replied happily before bring his face up to kiss his Koi's lips. Oh yes, he was getting some tonight, *that* much was for certain!  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A.N: Because this story is so short, I'm going to eventually move it in with another story of mine called Puppy's New Year. I'll add it in as another chapter, and for every holiday that goes by that I feel like writing about, I'll put them in there as a collection of some sort.  
  
^_^ Happy Valentines Day ^_^ 


End file.
